Harry Potter's new ending: Dark day heaven or hell
by Soul-craves-nightfall
Summary: Harry's sister! Hermione in love. Jessica's secret! What are they hiding. It all leads up to end that ends all that there is.
1. Chapter 1

"**I can't go on like this anymore!" screamed Ron. Ron's reddish hair fell over his brownish eyes. The tears glimmered in his eyes as he pulled out the golden goblet they stole from Bellatrix's vault from his ragged 6****th**** grade pair of jeans! **

"**You guys are telling me that after all the work we did you want us to go back to Hogwarts." Ron yelled at Harry.**

**. Harry repaired his glasses and clutched Draco's wand that he took after Hermione broke his. He pulled brown locks of hair back and let a tear fall from his honey brown eyes. His cloak fell over him as he tightly clutched Hermione's hand.**

** "Ron, You-know-who has found out we are after the horuxs. He will now put more security at Hogwarts to prevent us from reaching the Raven claw's diadem crown." Harry** **argued furiously. "Look Ron I know we just made it barely alive from vault incident but if we don't go now, each second that passes by the less chances we have of destroying You-know-who!"**

** Hermione let go of Harry's hand and stepped forward, "Please Ron we have to do this. We have to risk our lives to save the others."**

** Ron screamed, "We are no match for him! He will burn us in Hell. Do whatever you want but I'm not going! I'm sorry guys but they have Ginny." Ron turned his back on both of them and walked toward the hut they build in the forest tossing the golden goblet towards Harry! Harry caught it and put it in Hermione's purse. A girl that was leaning on a tree watching the drama, finally stepped forward. Her long brown hair flew behind her back. Her pink rosy lips brought roses to shame. Her eyes were milky brown. She wore tight jeans with a t-shirt that had the words Jets on it. On her right arm was a deep lightening shaped scar similar to the ones on Harry's forehead!**

** "I'm coming too!" she spoke while getting the flying broomsticks from the hut.**

** Harry walked with her to the hut. "Jessica, you don't have to do this! Do you know how many people have given up their lives for me? You-know-who will be there to especially kill us. You're putting your life at sake. You will have to stay here!"**

** Jessica stopped midway and turned around. She narrowed her eyes at Harry. "How dare you think I will miss the battle of Hogwarts? My whole life I wanted to take revenge on the person that killed my parents! I can't back down, not now! They were my parents too, Harry." Jessica walked on choosing her words carefully. "Look, remember the time I said I will have to make my own choice that will kill me or you, well my choice is to stay up and fight whether my last breath is gone." Harry now gazed at her for a few minutes.**

** "Let's go" Harry sighed. Harry tidied his cloak and pulled the invisibility cloak over them. Jessica now wearing a black leather jacket came out with three 2000 Nimbus broomsticks ready to go. Harry helped Hermione get on one of the broomsticks. Hermione leaned her lips next to Harry's ear and whispered "I love you." Harry stared at her and said nothing in reply. Jessica looked at the hut one more time. She was about to do something that was bigger than all her nightmares. Reveal the secret she has hidden from everyone, even Harry!**

** "Let's get going" Harry yelled.**

**The three broomsticks flew into the moonlight as the sun began to wake from its sleep and shine on the forest.**

**Would it be a new day or dark day Jessica thought as she flew into the sky.**


	2. Chapter 2

** They landed near the gates of Hogwarts in silence. Without a word Hermione jumped of the 2000 nimbus broom. She looked both ways to make sure no one was there. She pressed on the bricks sideway of the hut where potion supplies were kept. Inside they found Aberforth Dumbledore. Harry first looked at Jessica to find her staring at Hogwarts. Harry knew what she was thinking. He kept quiet and entered the hut. Jessica stayed outside. None question about Jessica's strange behavior. As soon as Harry walked in Aberforth started shouting.**

** "I can't believe you idiots. Ready to give your life on my brother's saying! What fools would break into Grinnots"**

** "Quiet down Aberforth," Hermione said in a strict tone. "We had no choice. You-Know-Who already knows what we are up to now. It was now or never." Hermione clutched her cloak's sleeves.**

**Harry looked at both of them but said nothing in reply.**

** "You morons. You know how many peoples blood have shed in this battle. How many lives ended in his hands? Your silly dreams will lead you only to your death as time will pass by.**_**"**_

** Jessica stepped inside the hut. "Look Aberforth" she paused for a moment before speaking. "I agree. Lives ended, time passed, but the dreams you call silly are the base of becoming our hopes. It's a thing we all share inside. It represents a new way, a new day." Jessica stepped closer to Aberforth and spoke in a determined and yet in a silence voice. "Like I was once told none is achieved without the blood of a long gone."**

** Everybody stared at Jessica for she rarely spoke and when she did it was worth listening to.**

** Harry finally spoke. "We must get inside the building. Can you get us in?" Harry said looking towards Aberforth.**

** "Follow me" Aberforth said as he walked outside the hut and into the underground secret passage Jessica had built in her 6****th**** year of Hogwarts. The four went slowly and quietly making sure no one could see them. Soon the four pushed aside the stone that was blocking them. The climbed up to find themselves in the corridors that lead to where now Snape told his announcements and held his meetings with the students of Hogwarts. Harry and Jessica sneaked towards the large room Snape was holding a meeting as Hermione and Aberforth went to find the Raven claw Diadem. **

** "I was told this afternoon that Jessica and Harry Potter were spotted in Hogsmead. If anyone has any information regarding this subject and fails to step forward will be held equally guilty. The students of Hogwarts kept their heads down and said nothing or made any movements that satisfied Snape's heart. Fenrir Greyback pointed towards Professor Mcgonagall. **

** "I bet she knows something." Fenrir Greyback spoke. His Half brown wolfish hair surrounding his face let out a disgusting odor as he spoke. His cloak covered in filth and was ragged. His grayish eyes stared at Professor Mcgonagall. Professor Mcgonagall made a face as something disgusting was coming towards her. **

** "I do not know anything regarding this subject" Professor Mcgonagall said tiding her black cloak.**

** "Oh I see, so that is why you were smiling old hag when Severus said Harry and Jessica were in Hogsmead. Well to let you know even if Harry and Jessica have reached Hogwarts they won't make it out alive!" Fenrir said as he grabbed Professor Mcgonagall by the arm and banged her to the wall leaving a scratch on her arm and blood dripping through her head. Jessica was furious. Without hesitation she leaped from the invisibility cloak knocking Fenrir of balance. Fenrir dug his claws into her shoulders. She punched Fenrir in the jaws making him shatter the glass of Hogwarts's windows. Using her hands she muttered a spell that Harry couldn't understand but once it was cast Fenrir lie dead on the floor. Next she cast her wand at Snape. Snape and Jessica stared at each other for a while and then Jessica lowered her wand. **

** "Headmaster…." She paused reflecting on her own word with hatred. "I know what happened between you and Dumbledore that night. I know it was a planned."**

** "What do you mean? He is a murderer. He killed Dumbledore."**

** "No he didn't. Harry do you remember the resurrection stone. Dumbledore was fascinated to find it and by mistake touched it causing his hand a deadly spell to spread over. The reason his hand was black and swollen. Harry he was going to die anyway if he was not killed by Snape. That is why Dumbledore and Snape planned this so Snape can earn Riddle's trust!"**

** Everybody was silent and then Professor Snape raised his wand and shot Albert Runcorn with a deadly spell. Professor Mcgonagall looked with a shocked expression. Hogwarts cheered. Harry knocked Scabior with the same spell he heard Snape say. The three bodies lie lifeless across the marble floor. Professor Mcgonagall hugged Harry and Jessica in one big hug. But the most surprising was when Harry turned around Snape grasped him in one big hug and tears rolled down his eyes.**

** "About time you showed up" Snape muttered. The he went to Jessica and Jessica seemed to take this without any surprise as she hugged him. Suddenly a voice rang through Harry's head. Jessica staggered upon Harry and both of them fell to the ground.**

** "Oh so my enemy has made it into the gates of Hogwarts." The voice was cold, deadly. Jessica knew by the second that it was Riddle. "Foolish wizards, you think you can defeat me. If you fail to meet near Hagrid's hut I will arrive to Hogwarts with my army. If you do come no one gets hurt. Your choice," It was followed by cold laughter that made shivers run down Harry's spine!**

** Jessica opened her eyes. Harry started to speak but Snape raised his hand. **

** "We heard." Then Snape turned around and faced the students of Hogwarts." Let's get ready for the battle of Hogwarts." Hogwarts cheered. Snape's gray eyes were lit by the hope. By now Hermione was back with the raven claw diadem but Aberforth was nowhere to be seen. Harry looked at Hermione's curly hair, her pink lips and her brown eyes which stared into his. Jessica looked at Hermione and then to Harry. She smiled. Then she turned away and walked to the spot where her wand fell. Harry turned around and saw Jessica picking up her wand.**

"**Wait a minute" Harry said to himself. "When Fenrir and she were fighting she did a spell with her hand that killed Fenrir in an instant. But no wizard can do a spell that deadly with their hands. It's impossible. Then she took out her wand and pointed it towards Snape. She has powers like….." Harry paused "Voldemort" Harry looked towards Jessica and stared at her eyes. There was a golden spark in her eyes.**

**A golden spark**.

**Harry thought for a moment "who is Jessica and what is she hiding."**

**On the other side Jessica was thinking deeply. "What will happen now? I have to tell my secret now. It's now or never.**


End file.
